


After Class

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: Teacher Shiro can no longer hold back his feelings for his student Pidge and decides to take action after school ends for the day.





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic yay. I love Shidge and have been dying to write some ever since season 1 came out. This fic contains rape and an underage Pidge so read with caution. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Link to my writing blog: http://beawritesweirdporn.tumblr.com/post/160973134523/after-class

“Alright class, that’s it for today,” Shiro said, the bell signaling the end of class ringing in the hallway. His full name was Takashi Shirogane, a middle school computer lab teacher. However because he wanted to be one of “the cool teachers” he allowed his students to call him by his nickname, Shiro. As he said that his class began to pack up their things, a few students hurrying out while some others lagged behind. After all it was the last class of the day so the students didn’t have to worry about being late for their next class.

In the class was Katie Holt, or Pidge as she usually went by. A genius according to Shiro, who despite being only 13 years old was already leagues ahead of her classmates when it came to anything electronic. Even if his class was a simple computer lab he could definitely see Pidge going places with her skills.

And Shiro hated to admit, it was Pidge’s genius that attracted him to her. He knew it was wrong to be attracted to his student, especially a middle schooler, but he couldn’t help himself. Thoughts of Pidge were constantly plaguing him, horrible, lewd thoughts that he couldn’t shake. Was he a pedophile? Shiro didn’t think he was, but he also couldn’t deny his attraction for this young girl.

Today that would change though. Just masturbating to her picture wasn’t good enough for him anymore. He wanted to feel her underneath him, wanted to run his hands through her short, boyish hair, to be inside of her. He knew he’d regret doing this afterwards, knew that not only his job was on the line, but also his freedom.

Still, he’d make Pidge his, at least for today. After today he could try and forget all about her and move on.

“Katie, can I talk to you for a minute,” Shiro called out, his heart pounding in his chest. Most of the other students had already left, the last few still packing up their backpacks.

Pidge looked over at her teacher upon hearing her real name, wondering if she had done something wrong that could have gotten her in trouble. “Okay, just a minute Mr. Shiro,” she called out, stuffing the rest of her books into her backpack.

Luckily for Shiro their school’s computer lab had a small office in it for him, also lucky for him that the lab was downstairs in the school where very few classrooms were.

After a couple of moments Pidge put her backpack over a shoulder and walked into Shiro’s office. “What is it Mr. Shiro?” she asked, setting her backpack on the floor.

This was it Shiro kept telling himself, after this there would be no turning back. “Well ah,” Shiro started, clearing his throat as he went to shut his office door while also making sure every other student had left. “I just wanted to tell you that you’ve been doing very well in class so far, your grades are the highest in your class.”

“Oh, is that all?” Pidge asked, already knowing that she was leagues ahead of her classmates. Not that she was overly smug about it but she did find it weird that she was being suddenly praised for it.

“Yeah well, ah, I thought I could reward you for it,” Shiro said, starting to break into a light sweat. God he should have thought this through more, he had no idea how he should go about initiating it. Not that it would matter though, he knew once he started Pidge would try fighting back.

So before the young girl could even ask what her reward would be Shiro had crashed his lips into her own, his hands wrapping around her waist. Pidge’s eyes opened wide in shock, her hands immediately going up to Shiro’s chest, trying to push him away.

Shiro however kept his grip on the younger girl and pulled her closer, his tongue now running along Pidge’s tightly closed lips.

It wasn’t long however until he finally broke free from Pidge, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He kept his grip on her waist however, keeping her in place.

“What…what the hell?” Pidge suddenly shouted, reaching up to wipe her mouth with the back of her arm. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, couldn’t believe that her teacher of all people had just kissed her.

“Let me go, now!” she screamed again, that was, until Shiro had placed one of his hands over her mouth.

Shiro knew it wasn’t right, knew that it wasn’t like him at all to do this, but he needed Pidge to keep quiet.

“Stop yelling Katie.” he said rather harshly, his nails digging into her skin. “You’ve been eyeing that program happening this summer. I could take back my recommendation you know. Even fail you in this class.”

He felt so horrible for threatening her, but he knew he would get in huge trouble if she dared tell anyone.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Pidge asked, Shiro’s hand finally away from her mouth. Small tears were forming in her eyes, a few falling down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe that Shiro of all people was doing this. He was such a kind and caring man, she felt so betrayed.

Shiro sighed. He really didn’t want to answer this question but he knew it was going to come up at some point.

“Because you’re beautiful Katie,” he sighed, leaning down and burying his nose in Pidge’s hair,taking in the scent of her floral shampoo.

“Now, be a good girl and it’ll all be over soon,” Shiro said, letting his hands travel down to the underside of Pidge’s shirt. Pidge couldn’t do anything but stand there awkwardly as a cool hand traveled up her shirt and eventually found it’s way to one of her small breasts.

“Don’t!” Pidge suddenly blurted out, trying to cross her arms over her chest, a deep red blush tainting her cheeks.

“I’m surprised you even bother wearing a bra,” Shiro said, chuckling to himself as he ran a circle around Pidge’s covered nipple, grinning as he felt it perk up. God it would have been so hot if Pidge had been bra-less but then again Shiro did understand the need to feel like one fits in at her age. She probably wore one just so she wouldn’t feel out of place.

Pidge growled, trying to hide her fear with anger. “I’m a woman of course I wear one,” she spat, her teeth now sinking down into her lower lip as she tried to not make any noise. Shiro’s chill fingers rubbing her nipples felt so…good. Really good.

“F-Fucker,” she whimpered, hating how sparks of pleasure were being sent down straight to between her legs.

“Language Katie,” Shiro scolded, slowly lifting her shirt up now so he could get a good look at her. She was wearing a standard sports bra flattening her already flat chest even more. He licked his lips as he got a good look, noticing that her nipples were now erect.

“Now, be a good girl and take your shirt and bra off okay?”

More tears ran down Pidge’s face as she was told this. She had no idea what she should do. She knew Shiro was very trusted by other teachers and parents, they would listen to anything he had to say.

So being left with no other choice she ever so slowly removed her shirt before reaching down and lifting her bra up and over her head, tossing both articles of clothing to the floor before reaching up to cover herself.

Oh Shiro hated to see Pidge cry. He really wished she would enjoy herself but alas, he’d have Pidge, crying or no crying.

“Sssh it’s okay Katie,” he cooed, moving Pidge’s hands out of the way and getting a good look at her chest. Shiro had always had a thing for smaller beasts and Pidge’s were just perfect. If he had to guess he’d assume she’d be an A cup which was just perfect for him.

But Pidge’s breasts weren’t the only thing he wanted to look at.

“Good girl Katie. Now, how about you remove the rest of your clothes.”

Pidge’s breath hitched when she heard that, her hands visibly shaking as they gripped the waistband of her shorts. “D-Do I have to?” she asked, a few more tears making their way down her cheeks.

Shiro was starting to get impatient. His hard cock creating a noticeable tent in his pants. Without any warning he reached forward and yanked down Pidge’s shorts and panties in one shot, the clothes falling to the floor around her feet.

As Pidge went to cover herself Shiro again grabbed her wrists, holding them up as he got a good look between her legs. Even though she wasn’t as developed as her other classmates she still had a nice patch of brown hair down there and Shiro couldn’t help but lick his lips at that.

“Okay Katie, get up and sit on my desk okay?” he said, his voice still sounding so calm, so soothing. It brought out an audible sob from Pidge as she silently did as told. She knew that the more she cooperated the faster it would all end and thus got up and sat down on his desk before letting her shorts and panties slip off and fall to the floor.

Shiro immediately went in, forcefully spreading her legs as he kneeled down between them. “You’re so beautiful Katie,” he sighed, reaching up to spread her labia apart.

“Stop!” Pidge suddenly yelped, reaching up to cover her face in embarrassment. She had never had someone get so close to her, at least not like this.

Shiro hushed her as he moved a hand to gently caress her thigh. With the thumb on his other hand he began to gently rub at Pidge’s clit, his other fingers rubbing at her outer labia.

“Does it feel good Katie?” he asked, noticing that she was starting to get a bit wet. Whether she was truly enjoying it or if it was just a natural reaction he didn’t care. He needed Pidge to be nice and wet if he didn’t want to hurt her.

All Pidge could muster up was a whimper, her face bright red in embarrassment. She could feel Shiro’s tongue now dragging along the outside of her cunt, lapping up the wetness that was forming inside of her. It was humiliating to have her teacher’s face so close to her private area that she couldn’t help but shed a few more tears.

Shiro ignored her sobbing however as he moved his tongue up to her clit, gently circling around it. Figuring that she was now wet enough he let his middle finger slip inside of her, glad that it went in relatively easy.

“No, no get it out!” Pidge said, trying not to yell in fear of making Shiro angry. “I-I don’t wanna lose my virginity like this…please,” she sobbed, hating just how good Shiro’s finger felt inside her. Her body felt so tingly, goosebumps rising on her skin from the continued attention to her clit.

Pidge’s words only made Shiro’s hard cock ache as it brushed against the front of his pants. He was sure that if this continued on for much longer that he’d just come in his pants. With that thought in mind he added a second finger into Pidge.

Pidge continued repeating her mantra of ‘no’ as she was stretched, her toes curling in pain. She had only masturbated a few times before but this was so far the most she had been stretched. Despite the pain she couldn’t help but also shudder in pleasure as Shiro’s tongue continued circling around her clit.

That was it, Shiro couldn’t wait any longer, his cock throbbing with need as he removed his face away from Pidge’s cunt. “You taste so good Katie,” he sighed, withdrawing his fingers as well. As he stood up he sighed, finally releasing his hard cock from his pants.

“Okay, lie down now,” he said, gently nudging Pidge’s shoulders until the sobbing girl was lying down on his desk. If only she wouldn’t cry Shiro thought to himself, but this was better than nothing.

Pidge could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had avoided looking at her teacher’s cock and hoped that it wouldn’t be too big. She knew there was no point in begging anymore, Shiro would do this no matter what.

She let out another sob as she felt something large press against her slit, strong hands gripping her legs. Slowly Shiro began to push in, letting out a low moan as he did.

Pain shot up through Pidge as she was slowly entered, her arms covering her face as she continued to sob. Even with the preparation and wetness it still hurt.

Shiro looked down and couldn’t help but notice that he had a bit of blood on his cock as he began to thrust. Even though he never wanted to hurt Pidge he couldn’t help but feel even more excited at the proof that he took her virginity. “You’re adorable Katie. You’re absolutely wonderful,” he sighed, moving a hand up to pinch Pidge’s nipple while his other began to rub at her clit.

The dual pleasure to both her chest and clit caused a small moan to escape Pidge’s throat. Despite the initial pain of the penetration she now couldn’t help but squirm in pleasure. It was so disgusting, the room full of the sounds of sex and moaning.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Pidge asked as she felt pleasure build up inside of her. Pleasure she had never felt before. At hearing that question Shiro knew exactly what was up, silently grinning as he rubbed her clit and thrusted his cock even faster now.

“Shit, oh shit,” Pidge grunted, her body shuddering in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. She had never experienced such a feeling before, her body going limp as she finally calmed down.

Shiro groaned as he felt Pidge’s walls clamp down hard against his cock. As his orgasm hastily approached he pulled out of Pidge, immediately coming onto her stomach. As much as he wanted to fill his student up he knew that he couldn’t risk Pidge getting pregnant or using his semen as evidence of what happened.

“God…” Shiro grunted, tucking his cock back into his pants as he grabbed a tissue to wipe his cum off of Pidge’s stomach.

Regret instantly washed over him as he got a good look at his student who was still sobbing with her hands covering her face. He hated seeing her in such pain but oh god did she feel so good.

“Y-You can go now Katie, and don’t you dare tell anyone what happened here.” he said, voice stern as he picked up Pidge’s clothes and tossed them at her. He watched as she slowly sat up and began putting her clothes back on, not even bothering to clean the fluid between her legs as she stood up and pulled up her panties and shorts.

“I won’t…” Pidge said, teeth clenched as she opened the door to his office and ran off without another word.

As he watched her run off Shiro sighed, sitting down at his desk. He could still smell her scent on it and god it smelled so good. Perhaps this shouldn’t be a one time thing he told himself.


End file.
